Memories
by liuli-xia
Summary: Her heels echoed throughout the empty, cavernous halls as she walked, her smokey-grey cloak billowing about her. She stopped as she came to a table with a vase holding a timeless red rose. She fingered it lovingly and a faraway look crept into her eyes.


**A/N: **This is my first Sailor Moon fic, and I haven's seen the series in years so... yeah...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, you would see moreof Setsuna and she would have a lover.

* * *

><p><strong> Flashback<strong>

_She knew it was bound to happen. After all, the Halls of Time hold more than just the past and present. So, she had seen it with her own eyes, but several different ways with several different endings; 1) all the Senshi would die, 2) another could have gone in her place but the three would still have died, or 3) she could go with them and break the greatest taboo of all- stopping time._

_And Hotaru knew. As she was the Senshi of Destruction, she knew. The girl didn't know who it was exactly but she knew that one of them would die, and she had a feeling it was Setsuna. The little black haired girl had begged the timeless woman not to go, but to no avail._

_The garnet-eyed woman held out the Time Staff._

"_Time Freeze!"_

_The blond woman and her aqua haired partner stared at their friend._

"_Setsuna!" the blond, Haruka, gasped._

_A small, sad smile graced Setsuna's features. "Hurry. You must get out now."_

"_What?" he other woman, Michiru, asked._

"_You must get out of here. The helicopter will explode as soon as I release Time. I can't hold it much longer._

_The duo looked at her._

"_Go!" She yelled._

_With that, the two senshi disappeared and the helicopter exploded._

**End Flashback**

The ageless green-haired senshi sighed at the memory as she stood in front of a glass window. It showed her the present time of the other senshis. Of course, Chibi-Usa had gone back to her time by now. It hurt her to see how they were able to continue their lives down on earth, causing the woman to look away from the glass and begin to walk through the Halls of time. Contrary to popular belief, the Halls of Time were in an alternate dimension within the Plutonian Palace so that she was at home in her own realm.

Her heels echoed throughout the empty, cavernous halls as she walked, her smokey-grey cloak billowing about her. She stopped as she came to a table with a vase holding a timeless red rose. She fingered it lovingly and a faraway look crept into her eyes.

**Flashback**

_Setsuna stood on the balcony of the Plutonian Palace's ballroom, drink in hand. Her dark emerald hair hung to her knees, loosely curled and glistening in the light. She wore a simple black halter dress that barely brushed the floor and silver shoes laced up her feet. She closed her eyes as she felt a light breeze dancing along the balcony around her. Her diamond choker shifted slightly as she sipped her drink. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at the man who had just joined her on the balcony._

_She drank in the sight of him. He was dressed smartly in a tuxedo, his light brown hair falling into is ocean blue eyes while he looked up at the stars. A light blush dusted her cheeks when she caught herself staring and looked down at her drink._

"_Good evening, Princess Setsuna." He broke the silence between them and smiled softly at the newly turned twenty-one year old._

_She looked at him through her lashes, noticing just how handsome he was, before looking down at her drink once more, blushing again. _

"_Good evening, Prince Daisuke." She murmured demurely, suddenly self-conscious and shy._

"_It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" He looked up at the sky once more, and she followed his gaze upwards._

"_Yes, it is."_

_A comfortable silence settled between them as she looked down at her garden while he watched the sky._

"_What is it like?"_

"_Hmm?" He looked at her._

"_What is it like on Chiron?"_

_There was a pause and he looked up at the sky._

"_It's nice. Especially the art galleries. Though, it can get boring when there are so few people who like you for you and not your status who are willing to talk to you."_

_She nodded. "I know what you mean." She sneaked a sideways glance at him. "You mentioned the art galleries. Do you paint?"_

"_A little. I prefer to draw or write. It's easier to express yourself." He turned to look at her. "What is it like, here on Pluto?"_

_She looked away and began to finger one of the flowers that grew on the vines wrapped around the balcony banisters. "It's alright. The libraries are great, though I prefer to walk through the gardens."_

_The two talked for a good hour or so before the first measures of a waltz drifted out to the balcony. He looked down at her and offered his hand._

"_Princess Setsuna-"_

"_Just Setsuna." She smiled at him._

_He smiled back. "Very well. May I have this dance, Setsuna?"_

_She put her hand in his. "Yes, you may, Prince Daisuke."_

"_Just Daisuke." He winked._

_And they danced there, on the balcony. Then, they escaped to gardens for the rest of the evening. In the ballroom, their parents watched with contented smiles and sighs._

**End Flashback**

Later that evening, in the gardens, Daisuke had given her the rose and had stolen her first kiss. Their relationship blossomed over the next months until he was called away to fight the coming forces of Chaos, in attempt to keep them from breaching the galaxy's perimeters. It was a losing battle.

In his absence, she was given the title and position of Senshi of Time and Space, bound forever to the Halls of Time, never to leave, unless summoned by the Queen of the Moon Kingdom or in an emergency. Many years later, Chaos came to Pluto and wiped out the entire population, except for her. It was then she found out that her lover had died. In her anguish, she was able to expel Chaos from the galaxy, if only for a few centuries.

Setsuna's pale hand fell away from the rose to her side within the folds of her cloak. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she forced them back. She was a Senshi, for Chronos' sake. She had to be strong. With that, she turned her back away from the rose and walked away from what remained of her first and only lover.


End file.
